


High Tea

by minamiskotori



Series: November Write-A-Day Challenge [7]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Fluff, Gen, M/M, Tea Parties, miu is mentioned, nonbinary kiibo, nonbinary ouma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 07:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12677046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minamiskotori/pseuds/minamiskotori
Summary: Kiibo has tea with Saihara and Ouma





	High Tea

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if I didn't write anything the last two days. Writer's block isn't very nice to me. Anyway, here's something warm and fluffy for once, just how I like writing things!

Kiibo took a seat at the gazebo, and then waited patiently for their friends Shuichi and Kokichi to arrive. They took note of the small details around them, such as how the flowers (Shuichi told them that they were called tulips one day) were planted in a perfect circle around the gazebo, or how the sky were a crystal clear blue. These miniscule details kept him distracted long enough before Shuichi and Kokichi finally did arrive.

“Kiibo, we’re here!’ Shuichi’s voice rang out, bringing Kiibo’s head out of the clouds. Shuichi placed a tea set on the table, and Kokichi placed a tray of snacks, which included crepes and muffins, down shortly after. The robot felt saddened seeing the food put out on the table, knowing that they were unable to eat or drink. Still, it wouldn’t hurt to ask Shuichi and Kokichi what these foods tasted like, right?

“Excuse me, Shuichi and Kokichi, but what does tea taste like?” Kiibo asked innocently. The look of shock on Kokichi’s face made Kiibo worry they said something wrong, though. Kiibo then added, “I don’t have taste buds, Kokichi.”

Kokichi gasped in shock, but then started to cry. “Kee-boy doesn’t have taste buds? Why?” They whined.

Shuichi put his hand on his datefriend’s shoulder to comfort them. “Kokichi, robots aren’t built with taste buds. They can’t eat like we do.” Kokichi stopped crying and gave Shuichi a smile. Meanwhile, Kiibo left themselves a mental note to ask Miu for an eating feature soon.

“Anyway,” Shuichi said, finally getting around to answering Kiibo’s question. “Tea is very hot when you first sip it, but when it gets to your stomach, it feels warm and comforting.”

“Warm and comforting...sort of like home?” Kiibo asked. Shuichi nodded in agreement. Kiibo decided to associate the warmth of being home with Miu with tea, to make up for the fact that they couldn’t drink it. 

As Shuichi and Kokichi drank their tea, Kiibo took a teacup off the tray as well. They took note of how the two slowly sipped their tea, and the robot did the same. They put the teacup up to their lips, and pretended to “sip” their “tea”. 

The three friends drank tea, ate snacks, and talked the whole morning, with Kiibo asking what various snacks tasted like now and then. When the sun was high above the gazebo, Shuichi and Kokichi took their empty trays off the table and walked off to the car. 

“Thanks for letting me have tea with you today, Shuichi!” Kiibo smiled.

“You’re welcome!” Saihara responded, and Kokichi replied, “See-you, Kee-boy!”


End file.
